1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for dressing grinding tools and more particularly to devices for simultaneously dressing both side faces of the grinding wheel with utmost control and accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, apparatus has been developed for the dressing of the side faces of grinding wheels. Moreover, attention has been directed to dressing both sides at the same time to balance the stress on the wheel and to avoid the risk of breaking the wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,377,822 issued June 5, 1945, still represents the state of the art in those dressing tools and that device is still in use today.
In that patent there are provided two oppositely facing tool holders arranged to slide loosely on a support base. These tool holders are affixed to a screw mechanism used to move them toward the grinding wheel. While useful for many earlier applications, this apparatus does not provide sufficient control to obtain the accuracy required for modern precision grinding.